


What Remains of Marshall Teller

by miss_nettles_wife



Series: Eerie Advent 2019 [2]
Category: Eerie Indiana, Hocus Pocus (1993)
Genre: Character Death, Character Study (of sorts), marshall teller is max dennison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21671254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_nettles_wife/pseuds/miss_nettles_wife
Summary: It's Marshall Teller and Max Dennison are the same person played for serious and tragedy.
Series: Eerie Advent 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558696
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	What Remains of Marshall Teller

**Author's Note:**

> Eerie, Advent: Candles. From evilinsanemonkey/flashforeward. I checked this time >.> as far as the content of this fic goes, it's heavy. its an idea that ive had floating around for a while now and only just felt compelled to finish it. Poor Marshall. Just cant catch a break with me huh? Oh well, i have a sweet and fluffy fic planned for my next prompt.

Sometimes, and not for very long, Max Dennison would just stop being Max Dennison. 

He’d go back to being Marshall Teller, from New Jersey. 

But truth was, he didn’t really like being Marshall Teller. Marshall Teller was a tragedy and a half. The lone survivor of the massacre of his family. The thirteen-year-old boy whose mother hid him in her closest, while she, her husband and eldest daughter were murdered in cold blood by persons unknown. Marshall Teller hid amongst her dressed and skirts, hoping that his shoes wouldn’t stand out if the closet was opened. 

Marshall Teller listened to his sisters wheezing breathes until she stopped. He heard his mother pleading for her children's lives. He heard his father telling them that he didn’t know what the blueprints they wanted even were. 

Marshall Teller testified on the stand. Marshall Teller was whisked away from everyone he’d ever loved and dumped into witness protection. Marshall Teller was probably a very damaged young man. 

Max Dennison was none of those things. Max Dennison didn’t even believe in the supernatural. And why would he? He’d never experienced it. Never kept a list of haunted buildings. Didn’t even know how to kill a vampire. It was better to be him. Better to like new things, new clothes, and new places. 

Max Dennison wasn’t the name he’d originally expected to have. He’d wanted to keep the initials M.T and the first family he’d been placed with, would have allowed that. Max Tyneman. But that family got made less than an hour before he was meant to be placed with them. Officials scrambled furiously to find him somewhere. 

The Dennison family wasn’t a real family. It was two FBI Agents, and another girl who didn’t have anyone else. But it was as much of a family as he was going to get. So he made it work. Vanessa was so young that she hardly remembered her real family at all, and he knew from the outset that it was his job to protect her. He’d have too. It was what big brothers did. Maybe one day, they'd be one for real. But for now, it was all bad actors and trying to memorize new names and a new history. 

Sometimes, his thoughts still fell back onto the people that he’d left behind with Marshall Teller. Simon, especially. He was just a kid, and he’d probably lost just as much as Marshall had. Maybe more. He hoped Janet and Melanie could take care of him. He had less favorable things to think about Dash X. The best he could hope for was that he’d at least cut Simon a break. Maybe not try to kill him. 

He snapped out of it quick. 

Tried to remain in the present. Embed himself within his new life. Did things that normal boys did. Liked girls, but that wasn’t hard he’d liked girls in Eerie as well. He avoided girls with red hair like he was afraid of them. Avoided his sister and parents, making sure that he was embarrassed by them. Made sure to keep ten feet away from anything strange at any given time.

  
But sometimes, just for a second, he forgets that he’s Max Dennison. Sometimes, just for a second, he is Marshall Teller, and he does what Marshall Teller will do. 

He lights the candle. 


End file.
